


Angelic

by DominaeFortuna



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Cardinal - Freeform, Church Sex, F/M, Nuns, Pilgrimage, sacraligion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominaeFortuna/pseuds/DominaeFortuna
Summary: A nun is chosen to aid the Cardinal with his mission towards becoming the next papa.





	1. Summoned

"Good morning sister Evangeline" Sister Imperator greeted.  
Evangeline was a young nun in training and has been summoned at the clergy. She was part of a nunnery which had a alliance with Papa Nihils church. She was summoned after mother superior expressed her enthousiasm about the girl.

"Good morning Sister Imperator. You look radiant for the Lord has blessed you, today." She awnsered. "Aren't you a well mannered young lady. Mother Magdaline has tought you well" Sister Imperator smiled and soflty grabbed Evangeline's chin. "Now.. come along child." Evangeline entered the hallway. Her footsteps made a clicking sound on the black and white tiles, which created a grand echo with each step. Somewhere in the background, ghouls where singing and soft guitar-play acompanied them. She would have loved to join them but Mother Magdaline had told her to stay extra focussed on her appointmend as it was a serious matter. The tile floor ended into wooden stairs and the echoeïng got softer. As she climbed the stairs she realised she got closer and closer to Papa Nihils office. This made her very nervous as she had never met him in person. She knew he was very old and might behave easy on her, but at the same time she realised what he had done to his own sons: Killed them off after they had done their service. "Don't worry child, he has heard great things about you!" Sister Imperator comforted. It was as if she could read Evangeline's mind. Strange. 

Sister Imperator opened the grand wooden door and behind it, Papa Nihil appeard. He was sitting in a beautifully decorated chair behind a evenly decorated desk. His face expressed serenety. As if he had just found the best wine for his desires. "Sister Evangeline" He said while reaching his hand towards her. "P-Papa Nihil. It's an honor." She bowed and kissed his cold hand. His rings slightly pushed her rosy cheek. She then made eye contact and noticed him looking satified. As if he was inspecting her. It weirdly did not creep her out. She knew about his history and how much he loved women. "Take a seat." He instructed and Sister Emperator assigned a seat for her. "Papa Nihil has heard of your pilgrimage and how much you have spread the message of our lord, our Papa's and our mission. Thanks to your effort, many people have shown interest and even joined our church." Sister Imperator spoke with as much enthousiasm as Mother Magdaline. "I would do anything for our lord and Papa's!" Evangeline stated. Papa Nihil smiled. "Therefore i think it's time, my child." Evangeline glanced at Sister Imperator, who knodded in agreement. "Time for what, father?" She asked. Papa cleared his throat. "As you might have heard, we have a prodigy who is on his way to become the next Cardinal. He has a long road ahead of him, but he has done great work as well. However. I think he might needs a slight push in the right direction. Are you interesed in fullfilling that task, child? Evangeline gasped. She had not taken her vows yet and this would be a great opporiunity to speed that process. "Yes...i would love to, Father!" Papa smiled again. "Well then. That is settled. Now. I have arranged a meeting with the Cardinal. The both of you must meet before you will continue the misson. Sister Imperator will take you to him." Both bid farewell and Evangeline followed Sister Imperator, down the stairs and the hallway, again and into a seperate room. This room had an exact grand heavy door. "Here it is!" Evangeline looked nervous. "Don't worry, child. For all we know he is just as nervous as you are." Evangeline exhaled and collected all her courage. "Oh and Evangeline? Make sure you have fun. Allright?!" Evangeline nodded and Sister Imperator knocked on the heavy wooden door. "Come in!" A male voice awnsered."


	2. Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evangeline tries to break the ice with the Cardinal.

"Good luck." Sister Imperator whispered and left Evangeline to continue on her own.  
She took a deep breath and entered the room, which seemed to be a suite for the cardinal. He was sitting on the sofa with a glass of wine in his hand. On the side table stood the bottle accompanied with an empty, clean glass. He obviously anticipated her and seemed very relaxed and maybe even excited. 

"Ahh Sister! "He stood up with his glass still in his hand and reached out the other to kiss her hand."Cardinal Copia! And you are...Evangeline, am i right?" His suave behavior seemed very familiar. She had met Papa EmeritusIII right before she joined the nunnery and suspected the Cardinal to be similar. Nihils church always seemed to elect people who had a smooth attitude, especially towards the ladies. "Cardinal Copia. It's a pleasure!" She awnsered while kissing his hand in return, while keeping eye contact, to keep things a bit playfull. He softly laughed and directed her to the sofa. "You like wine, Evie...if i may call you so?" Evangeline sat down and confirmed. "I would love to, Cardinal." He grabbed the bottle and poured the wine elegantly. "I assume Papa allready praised your work for the church. I've been rather impressed as well. You'll be a great addition after you take your vows." He handed the glass over. "Thank you, sir. May i say.I look forward towards our collaboration."She admitted.

The Cardinal shoved a little closer but still kept a little distance between them. He layed his free hand on the back of the sofa and slightly leaned into the sofa, making sure he sat comfortably. Evangeline decided to mirror him and accidentally touched his hand, which caused a very slight startle in both of them. She exhaled again and tried to find a way to keep the conversation going. "May i ask what your plans are for your conquest?". The Cardinal got excited. "I need a prodigy in order to prove myself and in return i ask for assistance and...comfort. Do you think you can handle that?". He asked. Evangeline smiled. "I have no doubt i can learn from you. As for comfort... I have only practiced with my sisters at the nunnery. I never had any complaints but if you guide me in the beginning, i might be of great service for you." She winked and sipped some wine. "Good..." He slightly growled. "I'm looking forward! You might want to give me a...foretaste?" Her hands started to ache. Everything seemed to go so fast, but she knew she was longing for this. Having a member of Nihils church asking such a favor was a huge compliment and she always kept them in mind, while practising with her sisters. Her hand slipped on the inside of his tighs. "I would love to Cardinal." She stroked his leg, keeping distance from his phallus."I would also love to thank you for this opportunity. You all have been so kind." The Cardinal softly moaned and tried to lean in to kiss her. "Not yet!" She commanded. "I need to be educated first." The Cardinal smiled excitingly. "Tommorow evening! I'll let you meet my ghouls and discuss my plans and afterwards...we'll practise." Both held their glass in front of them and toasted. "Tomorrow evening! I'm looking forward, allready." Evangeline agreed. 


	3. Adorcism

"Goodmorning His Eminence." Evangeline greeted. "Sister Evangeline! It's a pleasure to meet you again." Cardinal Copia kissed her hand and offered his arm and led her the way. "I've been thinking of a suitable way to start our collaboration and there are many thing i would like to educate you about, but i feel like i have found something rather suitable for your talents. Have you , perhaps, ever heard of 'Adorcism' Sister?" Evangeline nodded. "I have. But in all honesty, i have never dove deep into the subject." The two walked into the sactuary, where ghouls where practising their music, which made her glow up like she did the other day. "Adorcism is the art of injecting an individual with a spirit, mostly a demon. This is a very personal practise and it has many ways of performing this ritual. Some use meditation, others use intercourse, but this church keeps his focus mostly on one thing: Music." He explained and pointed towards the fiddling ghouls. "The unrested are unable to meditate and intercourse is not always a desirable way for both parties. But music...music is for everyone!" The cardinal assigned her to a seat on the frontrow and took a place inbetween the ghouls. He quickly directed them and adjusted himself before the performance started. A dark guitarplay ensued and Copia's suave manner shifted to static, demanding and powerfull. All the other ghouls joined the guitarplay but they seemed to be invisible for a moment. Wherever he went, her eyes where on his and the soothing sound of his voice allmost seemed to posses her. "Is he performing a ritual on me?" she tought and tried to focus ont he guitarplaying ghoul. He seemed to be pounding his foot as if he was a bull and behaved unhumanly. Just as she was trying to witness his playing, her eyes wandered off to the Cardinal again. This time his possition changed and he had one foot on a platform, still locking his eyes on her. He leaned on his lifted leg and moved a bit more flexible. "Not again!" She thought as she tried to focus on another point in the room. This time a female ghoul, she was playing the organ and elegantly moved her hands over the keys. It allmost seemed like she barely touched them but the sound, it produced, was immensely powerfull and of this earth. Just as Evangeline was admiring the ghoul her eyes wandered off again. The Cardinal was now pointing at her, as if she had misbehaved. Her body felt locked into place and her hands started to feel sweaty. Her breathing got heavy and her eyes couldn't wander off. She wagerly wanted to panic, but her ambitions reminder her to stay calm. "Just sit through this hymn, Eve. You can do it! Think of all the things you could learn." She encouraged herself, as the sweat dripped of her chin.

"Are you allright, Sister?" He asked. The ghouls where back to rehearsing and the Cardinal sat next to her. He handed her a handkerchief for the sweat on her forehead. "I'm fine, thanks. I feel like i got a little oblivious to your intentions and got a tad paranoid." She explained. "Did you assume i was possesing you?" He asked and Evangeline nodded confirmingly. He stood up and reached his hand out to her. "My sincerest appology! It was never my intention to frighten you...I guess i got a little too enthousiastic in showing you our ritual." Evangeline grabbed his hand and stood up as well. "I would like to make this up to you, if you would allow me to. Let me arrange dinner tonight? You'll have a little time to come round and we could continue our conversation, without distraction." Evangeline grabbed his hand and stood up. "I would love to." She awnsered as he led her to the door.


	4. Futuere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Felix bene futuis"

"His Eminence, may i ask you a question?" Evangeline asked. She joined the Cardinal for dinner, as promised. "Ask along." He answered. "This morning. You hypnotised me with your ritual. May i ask... could you teach me that?" The Cardinal leaned back and rubbed his finger over his chin. "You've managed to convert a large group of people. That's a great start, but still...It's is going to be a lot of practise." He kept on thinking out loud. "I'll tell you what!" He said. "If you join me on my pilgrimage, i will show you everything and when we return, we'll start practising." Evangeline smiled. "Thank you, Cardinal! You're too kind." Butterflies grew in her stomac as she tried to imagine what was going to happen. She loved a good pilgirmage, where she could spread the word of her beloved lord and visit holy ground. 

Evangeline stood up, and slowly walked to the Cardinal. ""Cardinal? Last time you asked me for a special favour...May i thank you this way?" She asked. The cardinal stared lovingly in her eyes. "Evie, i would love to!" Evangelines' blood started boiling and the Cardinal stood up. She grabbed his mantle and he caressed her cheek. The two looked each other in the eye with a piercing glance before they started kissing passionly. Her hands slowly grabbed for his belt in order to unleash it. "But!" He interrupted and grabbed her chin. "Thank me after you have mastered the ritual." He then grabbed both her legs and lifted her by them. "Let me do you a favor in the meantime." He whispered in her ear as he layed her on the table. He touched his lips on her forehead, moved on to her neck, where he tickled her slightly. His hands where on her breast and massaged them with his fingers. He, then moved his head in between her legs and the once massaging hands, where now trying to undo her panties. In a quick move. He managed to pull them off and his head dissapeared between her legs. Evangeline's loins felt like they where glowing as every move arroused her. "He is good!" She tought. "If only he knew what i have in store for him." She desperatly wanted more and did everything in her power not ro release her climax,yet. 

The Cardinal abruptly stopped. "You're sweating." He said and wiped the sweat off her face and kissed her again. She quickly grabbed for his belt again and quickly removed it from his ensemble, while he pulled his pants down to perform. His phallus entered her body carefully and both locked eyes at eachother. His momevent slowly got faster and he grabbed for her legs. "Still no climax?" He jokingly asked. Evangeline shook her head. He pulled out and turned her on her stomach. He then entered her body from behind and moved wildly as he firmly grabbed her butt. She was very close and her legs started shaking. One hand grabbed her shoulder and the pounding got harder. Finally, a loud and pleasure-filled climax ensued in both and their screams of pleasure echoed through the whole room. "Thank you Cardinal." Evangeline said." The Cardinal kissed her forehead. "Call me Copia."


	5. Purpose

A week had past and Evangeline burried herself in her new study. Her encounter with the Cardinal stayed fresh in her mind and seemed to interrupt her in many ways. She didn't mind. His manners did not help either. He kept on winking and smiling at her in church and seemed to find much excuses to talk to her. The preparations for his pelgrimage kept him very busy as it seemed to be the biggest since years. That's why he has a special task for her.

"Sister Evangeline!" The Cardinal stood next to her in the sanctuary, whom was reading a book on Adorcism. "I have good news for you. About the pilgrimage. Wil you follow me?" Evangeline closed her book and joined the Cardinal. "I assume you allready know of Papa Nihils presence on our journey?" Evangeline nodded. "Papa is very...unwell at times. His lungs aren't what they used to, sadly. Despite his 'handicap' he will join me during the ritual. That's where you come into place! Sister, will you do us the pleasure of guiding him on stage? He's very content with you." Evangeline gasped. She could not decide wether she was honored or extremely nervous for such an responsibility. There was no time to think much about it. She had to decide this instant. "I would love to, His Eminence!" The Cardinal rejoiced. "That's the spirit! You know. This way you can observe everything that happens during our ritual. It could be of good use with your studies." He explained. Evangeline agreed. 

"His eminence?" She asked. "Would you mind me brining along some casual clothing? I've seen you wear suits aside your church-ensemble and i want to keep mine neat for church matters." The Cardinal laughed. "Of course not! And please do not feel permitted to wear it to diner. You've allready proven to be determined to your work." He answered. Both stood in a room other than she had visited before. It looked more like a rehearsal compartment. Two ghouls where playing: One on the guitar and one behind the piano. "have you ever thought about how you want to perform adorcism?" Evangeline shook her head. "Well, then. It seems fitting to let you try my way." He joked and direted her to stand between the ghouls. Evangeline closed her eyes and took a deep breath and ghould started playing.


	6. Pelgrimage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pelgrimage begins

Evangeline, just arrived in her guestroom. There was a very serene vibe. The room was slichtly opened for fresh air and the beds where freshly made. In the chapel, satanic hymns where song and reached up to her room. Still, the volume was very bearable and non-disturbing. Evangeline emptied her suitcase in the closed, took off her headpiece and let her self fall on her bed. It felt soft and allmost seemed to consume her. Her eyelids closed. She thought about the flight to Rome. She was seated by the ghouls to get to know them, since they would be on the road for a while. The cardinal was busy discussing the plans for the journey. Sister Imperator came by for a chat, every once in a while, mostly about how excited she was to come back to Rome. It seemed to make her feel young again. Evangeline laughed. She realised how relaxed, working for Papa Nihil was. And how bad she wanted to connect with everyone. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She sat up and grabbed for the remote. "There better be something good on tv!" She tought and zapped through the channels but in vain. Nothing seemed to humor her but she kept on trying. "You have such a wonderfull personality, why don't you just show it?" It was a show, where unconfident, middelaged, women got a makeover. Not really her kind of show but the one quote stuck. "Yeah...why aren't i doing that?" She asked herself. "And why in Satans name would i stay in my room?" She continued. 

Evangeline stood up and grabbed for the phone. She quickly typed a phone-number and eagerly waited for it to ring on the other side. A voice answered. "This is the Cardinal speaking." Evangeline let herself go and decided to get rid of her stiffness and answered back."Goodafternoon, with Evangeline. I was wondering if you'd like to wander through the city, with me, since we have the day off." She got slightly confused about her directness, but felt excited at the same time."Yes...yes of course. Do you want to meet at two, in about an hour?" Evangeline agreed and finished the phone call. She took off her habit and changed into a blue polkadot dress. A small glance in the mirror resulted into staring at every inch of her dress. It had been a while since she wore it and forgot how she loved this one in particular. Shepointed at herself. "Become his equal."She reminded herself to giggle afterwards. Evangeline quickly fixed her hair and grabbed for her casual pumps. She took one final look into the mirror and smiled. "This is going to be fun."


End file.
